Puerta al Infierno
by TsukiShirou
Summary: Han pasado 6 años desde lo sucedido con Aizen. Karin y Yuzu se encuentran estudiando en un prestigiado Internado para señoritas de Japón, y por serias razones el Capitán Hitsugaya se covertirá en su compañero/a de clases. FF con un toque de humor ecchi
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Han pasado seis años desde que Aizen intentó crear la llave del rey.

La batalla que sostuvieron los shinigamis y los arrancar fue sangrienta y muy pareja. El vencedor no se decidió hasta el último enfrentamiento.

El traidor de Aizen tuvo que enfrenarse cara a cara con el shinigami sustituto. Sin importar lo exhausto y gravemente herido que estaba Ichigo le hizo frente con valor. No podía rendirse. La seguridad de todos dependía de él.

En su cabeza sólo estaba la imagen de su familia y amigos. Por ellos lucharía hasta el final.

Fue una dura pelea pero al final el bien fue el ganador.

Los shinigamis del Gotei 13 y el shinigami sustituto habían protegido una vez más al mundo humano. Trayendo de regreso la tranquilidad que tanto añoraban. Aunque siempre había Hollows que purificar y plus a los cuales debían hacerle el entierro de almas para enviarlos a la sociedad de almas. Nada fuera de lo común.

Una vida pacifica era la que todos vivían desde ese entonces.

Sin embargo, nadie imaginaba que pronto todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Todo iba a dar un giro inesperado.

Un nuevo enemigo que amenazaba con acabar con el mundo humano y con la sociedad de almas estaba por aparecer…

*****

La gente gritaba y corría sin control. Estaban asustados por los extraños sucesos que estaban ocurriendo.

Muchas explosiones que destruían el suelo y los edificios alredor. Los postes de luz se doblaban frente a sus escépticos ojos con tanta facilidad, como barras de plastilina en las manos de un preescolar. Los carros estacionados eran convertidos en chatarra y los que circulaban por la avenida chocaban estrepitosamente causando que muchos salieran heridos.

Ante los ojos de un humano normal aquello no era más que un ataque terrorista. Pero alguien con un poder espiritual mayor al de un simple mortal se hubiese dado cuenta que aquel gran alboroto era causado por un enorme hollow.

Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de aquel monstruo devorador de almas haciendo que los vidrios de los aparadores de las tiendas y los carros se hicieran pedazos por la fuerza de su voz.

- ¡Detente ahí! – ordenó un chico que se encontraba justo detrás del hollow.

El hueco se giró de inmediato y se encontró con una katana apuntando su rostro.

La fuerza espiritual del chico era mayor que la de una simple alma humana. Aquel chico de kimono negro lucía apetitoso ante los ojos del monstruo enmascarado.

Sin dudarlo el enorme hollow se abalanzó sobre la frágil figura del shinigami. Pero de un hábil movimiento de su espada rebano su máscara de hueso en dos, purificando aquella alma corrompida en el acto.

Hollows cada vez más fuertes estaban apareciendo con frecuencia en la ciudad. La máscara de ese hollow tenía un pequeña fisura lo que le indicaba al shinigami que había comenzado ha convertirse en un arrancar.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Pronto él no sería capaz de lidiar con la situación.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba atrayendo a esa gran cantidad de hollows. Pero no tenía la menor idea de que era.

- ¡Que problemático! – el shinigami enfundó su espada.

Su mirada estaba fija en el cielo. La aparición de todos esos hollows le daban mala espina. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo muy malo se estaba cocinando en los suburbios de Shotokan.

Debía informar de la situación a la sociedad de almas y dejar que shinigamis más fuertes se encarguen del asunto.

*****

- ¡Desapareció! – susurró.

La horrible sensación que oprimía su pecho y que le impedía respirar con naturalidad se había desvanecido como por arte de magia.

La azabache apartó la mano que mantenía sobre su pecho que trataba de aliviar el dolor que la atacó hace unos momentos. Dejó que su espalda se apoyará contra la pared y cerró sus ojos negros con lentitud.

"Era una de esas cosas", pensó la chica.

La sensación que le provocaban la presencia de esos horrible monstruos con máscara de hueso era una mezcla de miedo e impotencia. Miedo de la fuerza oscura que ellos emanaban e impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

"Probablemente fue derrotado por un Shinigami", era la única explicación.

La chica frunció el ceño y apretó sus manos con fuerza formando un puño.

La posibilidad de que un maldito cegador de almas estuviera cerca la enfurecía. Pero era un alivio saber que ese Hollow ya no podía lastimar a nadie.

Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a los Huecos pero también a los Shinigamis. Era algo que no podía evitar.

- ¿Estás bien, Kurosaki –chan? – preguntó una chica pelirroja.

La voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos. Relajó las facciones de su rostro y dejó ir la tensión de su cuerpo y luego, abrió los ojos sólo para ver frente a ella el rostro preocupado de su compañera de clases.

- ¡Estoy bien! – las palabras que salieron de su boca no fueron totalmente sinceras.

Kurosaki fijó su vista en la ventana que estaba frente a ella. Perdiéndose por completo en el horizonte. Más allá de los muros que rodeaban al Instituto. En el lugar donde había percibido la oscura presencia del Hollow.

- Creo que mejor vamos a ver a Isshin-san para que te examine. - la pelirroja no estaba muy convencida. Karin parecía un zombi mirando a través del ventanal.

- Ya te dije que estoy bien.- Karin apartó su vista de la ventana y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

- Últimamente has estado muy rara – el comentario de su amiga la hizo detenerse -. Y no me gusta.

Conocía a Karin desde hace más de cuatro años, cuando se hicieron amigas durante el primer año de secundaria, y sabía que ella no era una chica común. Karin y su hermana, Yuzu, era un tanto especiales. Por así decirlo.

Pero en el último mes su amiga se estaba comportando más rara de lo normal.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- No es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar, Riko.

Riko era su amiga pero no podía contarle nada. Lo mejor para ella era que siguiera ignorante de ese mundo que no podía ver.

Karin siguió con su camino sin decir nada más.

La pelirroja se quedó observando a través del ventanal tratando de encontrar aquello que había mantenido a su amiga tan concentrada. Pero no halló nada inusual.

Un gran jardin lleno de flores y chicas por doquier era lo que veían sus azules ojos. Era la típica imagen que tenía el patio del Instituto durante la hora del receso.

Estaba confundida. Por más que lo intentara no podía comprender a su amiga. Definitivamente Kurosaki Karin era una chica indescifrable.

- Nunca podré saber lo que está pensando. – dijo soltando un suspiró.

Se había resignado a no averiguarlo nunca. Ya que preguntar no servía de nada.

Un estruendoso sonido llegó a sus oídos sacándola de su mundo y asustándola en el proceso.

La campana había sonado anunciando el final del receso.

Todas las chicas que se encontraban en el jardín se apresuraron a entrar al gran edificio. Los pasillos del instituto estaban colapsados de chicas jóvenes. Y al igual que todas ella, Riko avanzó por el largo pasillo para ir a su salón de clases.

*****

Estaba cansado de hacer todo el trabajo del décimo escuadrón. De qué le servía tener un teniente si no le ayudaba en nada. Lo único que hacia Matsumoto era darle dolores de cabeza.

- ¿Eh, Taichou? No sea tan amargado. Le van a salir arrugas prematuras. – la voluptuosa rubia se asomaba detrás de un sofá.

Su cabello estaba desaliñado al igual que su kimono. Además su aliento apestaba a sake y aunque estuviera a unos metros de distancia, su capitán era capaz de percibirlo.

El chico dejó pasar el comentario. Se limitó a concentrarse en su trabajo.

La indiferencia de su capitán no era normal. Por lo menos la mujer esperaba un gran regaño de su parte después de haber utilizado su oficina como lugar de reunión para beber sake con sus fieles compañeros hasta el amanecer.

"Esta vez si que está enojado", pensó la rubia.

"Toc, toc", tocaron a la puerta de la oficina con fuerza.

- ¡Adelante! – dijo el peliblanco.

- ¡Buenos días, Capitán Hitsugaya! ¡Buenos días, Matsumoto-san!

Un hombre con lentes apareció tras la puerta corrediza.

- ¡Buenos días, Sairenji-san! – respondió el chico.

La rubia sólo respondió con un ademán de su mano.

- ¡Señor acaba de llegar Kleim-san y dice que desea hablar con usted!

La noticia de la llegada del shinigami lo tomó por sorpresa.

Kleim era un miembro de su escuadrón asignado al mundo real como vigilante de una ciudad. Su presencia en la sociedad de almas era muy extraña. Hitsugaya no le había dado órdenes para que abandonara su posición.

- ¡Déjalo pasar! –ordenó con seriedad.

Matsumoto observó intrigada a su capitán. Era obvio, ella también estaba sorprendida por la llegada del shinigami.

No tardó mucho para que Kleim ingresara a la oficina.

Frente al capitán del décimo escuadrón y su teniente se encontraba el shinigami de oscuro y corto cabello. El cegador de almas encargado de custodiar la ciudad de Shotokan en Japón.

Su subordinado se dirigió a ellos con mucho respeto. Con cada una de sus palabras la curiosidad de las cabecillas del décimo escuadrón del Gotei 13 se acrecentaba.

La cantidad de huecos que habían aparecido en aquella pequeña ciudad en el último mes sobrepasaba las cifras promedios en grandes proporciones.

Después de que Kleim terminó de dar su informe de la situación se retiró por órdenes de Hitsugaya. El shinigami debía partir de inmediato al mundo real para ocupar su puesto nuevamente.

Las palabras de Kleim habían dejado intrigado al capitán. Le resultaba imposible que algo así estuviese pasando en sus narices y él ni por enterado. Si su subordinado no hubiese tomado la decisión de regresar a la sociedad de almas para informarle personalmente de la situación él nunca se hubiese enterado de lo que estaba pasando en una de las ciudades que estaban bajo la protección de su escuadrón.

- ¿Qué diablos están haciendo los del doceavo escuadrón? – refunfuñó el chico golpeando el escritorio con fuerza.

El escuadrón liderado por Mayuri eran los encargados de monitorear la aparición del reiatsu de los hollows con todos sus aparatos tecnológicos.

Toushirou tomó su zanpakutou y salió de su oficina.

- ¿A dónde va Capitán Hitsugaya? – preguntó la rubia tratando de levantarse del sofá con la intención de seguir al chico.

- ¡No tardo! Voy a ver al Comandante Yamamoto.

- ¡Voy con usted! – sentenció la mujer una vez de pie.

El peliblanco recorrió con la mirada la figura de la teniente. Lucía peor de lo que había imaginado. No podía presentarse con ese aspecto frente al Comandante del Gotei 13.

- ¡No! – dijo totalmente convencido.

- Pero Taichou…

- Pero nada. Voy a ir sólo. Tú tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que?

- Como tomar un buen baño.

Sin decir más el peliblanco se marchó dejando a una abrumada mujer.

- ¿Tan mal me veo?

La rubia corrió al espejo más cercano y se miró con sumo detalle en él. Lo que vio definitivamente no le gustó. Su capitán tenía razones para no dejarla salir. Le debía una a Toushirou. Con esas fachas podía espantar a todos los posibles pretendientes que le pudieran aparecer y eso no era nada bueno.

*****

Toushirou puso al tanto al viejo Yamamoto de la constante aparición de hollows en esa ciudad. La reacción del anciano fue la esperada por el joven capitán. Genryuusai no se había sorprendido ni un poco con la noticia. Aquello no era ninguna novedad para él.

Tal y como lo había sospechado Hitsugaya, el viejo estaba al tanto de la situación desde el principio y todo gracias al avanzado sistema del equipo de investigación del doceavo escuadrón. Mayuri estaba haciendo bien su trabajo después de todo. Al parecer el único que no estaba informado de la situación era él.

El viejo Yamamoto ya había tomado cartas en el asunto. Según él, pronto todo estaría bajo control y por lo tanto la intervención de décimo escuadrón era innecesaria.

La opinión de Hitsugaya difería de la de Yamamoto.

Según el testimonio de Kleim las cosas se estaban poniendo peor en la ciudad. Los huecos no paraban de aparecer y cada vez eran más fuertes. A su parecer el Gotei 13 debía investigar a fondo el asunto y el décimo escuadrón debía intervenir, ya que Shotokan estaba bajo su responsabilidad.

Pero el Comandante del Gotei 13 había dado una orden y él no iba a ser quien lo desobedeciera.

*****

Los cuerpos ensangrentados de diez shinigamis se encontraban esparcidos por el lugar, el cual estaba destrozado. Una gran batalla había tenido lugar entre ellos y su misterioso enemigo que aguardaba a un lado de sus cuerpos con una sonrisa demoníaca en sus labios y con los largos y afilados dedos de su mano derecha completamente cubiertos de sangre.

El desconocido de larga melena se dio la vuelta y avanzó lentamente dejando un camino de pequeñas gotas de sangre a su paso.

- ¡Eso no es justo, Onii-chan! ¡Yo también quería jugar con algunos shinigamis! – una voz infantil reclamaba su derecho.

Un joven delgado y de cabellos verdes que destacaban entre la oscuridad de la noche permanecía a una distancia prudente del escenario sangriento. El chico estaba acuclillado admirando con sadismo el hermoso trabajo que había realizado su hermano con los cuerpos de los cegadores de almas.

- ¡Te prometo que la próxima vez te dejaré jugar! – el azabache se acercó al chico y revolvió sus cabellos de forma juguetona con su mano limpia.

El peliverde le lanzó un paño a su hermano y éste lo atrapó en el aire y lo utilizó para limpiar la sangre de su mano derecha.

- Te dije que podía con esos malditos con una sola mano.

- Nunca lo dudé, hermano.

El más joven se levantó y sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones.

- ¡Aquí tienes! – el chico le dio una gabardina roja al azabache. Idéntica a la que él llevaba puesta.

El azabache se la colocó y le sonrió a su pequeño hermano. La noche había sido más divertida de lo que se había imaginado. Ser descubiertos por un grupo grande de cegadores de almas no estaba entre sus planes. Resolver ese pequeño problema no fue nada difícil. Aquellos shinigamis sólo habían resultado ser unos debiluchos.

Ya era hora de partir. El hombre más alto atravesó el aire con su mano como si lo apuñalara. Su mano desapareció por un instante. Con un movimiento vertical de la misma, abrió un portal. El agujero que se había formado en el tiempo y el espacio estaba rodeado de llamas negras.

Los dos sujetos avanzaron a través del portal y desaparecieron a la vez que éste se cerraba detrás de ellos sin dejar ningún rastro.

*****

El escuadrón que había enviado Yamamoto al mundo de los humanos para investigar la constante aparición de los huecos había sido aniquilado. No hubo ningún sobreviviente. Y el asesino no había dejado ningún rastro.

La situación se había salido de control. Ya no se trataba de unos simples huecos. Algo más poderoso estaba detrás de todo.

-¡Órdenes! – anunció el viejo y poderoso shinigami.

Los demás capitanes aguardaron en silencio.

- ¡Hitsugaya Toushirou! – pronunció con seriedad.

El aludido dio un paso adelante.

- Estarás a cargo de está misión. Lleva los hombres que creas necesario - La voz de Yamamoto resonó en el salón.

Por órdenes del Comandante del Gotei 13, Hitsugaya debía investigar las extrañas apariciones de Hollows en la ciudad de Shotokan y, la repentina y cruel muerte de los diez Shinigamis.

*****

- ¿Dónde vamos a comenzar a investigar? Esta ciudad es muy grande.- la rubia sonaba desanimada.

Era la primera misión importante que tenían desde lo sucedido con Aizen y ahora no tenía ni idea por donde empezar.

- ¡Justo aquí! – dijo con seguridad el peliblanco, señalando un punto fijo en el mapa que tenía entre sus manos.

La rubia se abalanzó sobre él para tratar de ver el mapa. En el intento aplastó al chico con sus pechos de enormes proporciones.

- ¡Matsumoto! – gritó mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a su teniente.

Un poco más y se hubiese asfixiado.

- ¿Dónde, Taichou? – Rangiku estaba ansiosa por conocer el lugar que investigarían.

- ¡Aquí! – dijo señalándolo nuevamente y colocando el mapa de la ciudad frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué? – no entendía la razón de comenzar por ahí.

De todos los lugares de la ciudad tenía que escoger un colegio privado de señoritas. Por qué no pudo ser un centro comercial, o una universidad. Ahí por lo menos habría chicos lindos para admirar y algo más.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada picara a su Capitán.

- No será que usted...

- Deja de pensar estupideces- el joven sabía perfectamente lo que la retorcida mente de la rubia estaba maquinando - . La única pista que tenemos es el lugar donde han aparecido lo huecos.

- ¿Y eso qué?- dijo aún sin entender una palabra.

Toushirou tomó un marcador de la mesa y empezó a señalar en el mapa muchos lugares. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… quince en total fueron los lugares que terminaron marcados con una equis roja, y justo alrededor de ellas se encontraba una gran propiedad. El prestigiado High School Yonaka para señoritas.

- Ahora sólo debo buscar una forma para entrar en el colegio – el hico tenía un semblante de completa seriedad. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y una de sus manos se aferraba a su quijada.

Mientras Hitsugaya se encontraba sumergido en un estado de concentración, la rubia había sido iluminada con la respuesta a su problema.

Era el plan perfecto.

- ¡Deje todo en mis manos, Taichou!

Al abrir sus ojos, Toushirou notó el sonrojo de las mejillas de su teniente y su sorpresiva agitación. Matsumoto estaba muy emocionaba con la misión.

- ¿Qué se te ocurrió? – preguntó confundido.

- No se preocupe por eso. De – je - to – do - en - mis - ma –nos. – volvió a repetir separando cada sílaba de la oración para darle un toque de picardía a lo que le sumo un pequeño guiño de ojo.

Tanto entusiasmo por un trabajo no era normal. Tenía un mal presentimiento con lo que tramaba Matsumoto.

- Está bien. Puedes encargarte de todo. – soltó un suspiró. Había decidido darle un voto de confianza a su subordinada.

*****

Desde la comodidad de su habitación, la rubia marcaba un número en su celular. Colocó el móvil cerca de su oído. El repique del telefono se escuchaba a través de la bocina.

Tres veces sonó el telefono antes de que alguien contestara.

- Buenas tardes, Tienda Urahara – la voz de una pequeña contestó con amabilidad.

- ¡Buenos tardes, Ururu –chan! Por favor pon a Urahara –san al telefono.

- ¿De parte… de quién? – dijo con timidez.

- Matsumoto… Matsumoto Rangiku. – dijo a todo pulmón.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama.**

**N/A: Espero que este Fanfic sea de su agrado y que me dejen un review. Su opinión es muy importante para mí.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hola a todos... Muchisimas gracias por sus alegró mucho saber que el fic fue bien recibido. **

**Agradecimientos: blackrouse1, diana-chan, tevi_nsq, Rossetto-chan, Avag22(Sora-chan), Erk92,Ruku e Imai-san... ¡¡¡Arigatou!!!**

**Con repecto al comentario de Imai-san... quería decirte que me encantaría ayudarte para que publiques tu fic. Por reglas de la página no se pueden postear las direcciones de correo eléctronico, ya que esta las borra de inmediato... vuelve a escribir tu correo pero esta vez hazlo así : ejemplo(arroba)hotmail(punto)com... de esta manera no te lo borraran.**

**Sin más nada que decirles los dejo con el segundo capítulo....**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La mirada inquisidora de Riko estaba clavada en Karin. La azabache movía de un lado a otro los vegetales en su plato sin ningún interés.

Era obvio que algo le preocupaba y; ese algo comenzaba a afectar su apetito y estado de ánimo. Karin era una chica enérgica que le encantaba comer. Por eso verla desanimada a la hora del almuerzo era algo inusual.

No podía seguir en esa situación. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que le pasaba a Karin.

La pelirroja desvió su mirada hacia la chica que se encontraba sentada a su lado. Una hermosa chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos tan dulces como la miel. La única persona que conocía a la perfección a Karin. Yuzu la hermana melliza de la azabache y la otra mejor amiga de Riko.

- ¡Yuzu-chan! – la pelirroja se acercó a la melliza y le susurró en el oído.

- ¿Qué pa…sa? – Yuzu le contestó con los palillos aún en la boca. A diferencia de su hermana, ella estaba disfrutando tranquilamente de su almuerzo.

- Quería preguntarte algo importante – dijo susurrando nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué ha…blas así? – Yuzu introdujo otro bocado a su boca. La comida que servían en el comedor del Colegio era realmente deliciosa y no estaba dispuesta a dejar de comerla por hablar con su amiga. Después de todo tenían el resto del día para hablar.

- No quiero que Kurosaki-chan nos escuche- las palabras de Riko la sorprendieron un poco. Las tres eran mejores amigas y no había secretos entre ellas.

Riko se acomodó en su silla y agachó la cabeza. No sabía si estaba mal tratar de averiguar lo que le pasaba a Karin, ya que ella misma le había dicho no era nada importante. Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por el cambio de actitud de su amiga.

Yuzu era su única alternativa. Ella seguramente sabía qué era lo que le ocurría a Karin.

- ¡Kurosaki –chan está muy distraída últimamente! – la voz de la pelirroja era casi inaudible. Incluso para Yuzu que estaba a su lado era difícil escucharla. Pero a pesar de eso, Yuzu entendió lo que su amiga quería decir.

Por primera vez durante la conversación la castaña dejó de comer. Colocó su tazón de arroz medio vació sobre la mesa y los palillos a un lado.

"Distraída", pensó la castaña. Observó a su hermana por un momento, esta aún jugaba con los vegetales en su plato, y volvió a ver a la pelirroja.

Distraída no sería la palabra que ella utilizaría para describir la actitud de su hermana.

Karin estaba preocupada.

Preocupación era la palabra correcta.

Aunque eso sólo podía saberlo ella. Nadie conocía tan bien a Karin como su hermana gemela.

- No te preocupes… Ella está bien – fue la respuesta de Yuzu para Riko.

No podía darle más explicaciones a su amiga. Lo que le pasaba a Karin no era algo que Riko pudiera entender. Incluso para ella era difícil de comprender.

Lo único que Yuzu sabía era que la preocupación que estaba consumiendo a su hermana se debía al extraño poder que tenía la familia Kurosaki de ver y percibir espíritus.

Aunque el nivel de poder de Yuzu no se podía comparar con el de su melliza. La castaña sólo era capaz de percibir levemente la presencia de algún espíritu cercano, mientras que el poder de su hermana superaba el de cualquier poderoso médium. Karin era una médium real, no como los charlatanes que se presentan en esos programas de televisión barata.

Así era como Yuzu veía a su hermana. Como una poderosa espiritista. Esa idea le fascinaba a la castaña. Aunque Karin pensaba muy diferente. Para la azabache ver espíritus representaba un verdadero problema.

"No creer en ellos, es como no verlos", esa era la frase que la azabache se repetía desde hace mucho tiempo.

La frialdad de su hermana la sorprendía. No entendía como podía negar el maravilloso don que se le había otorgado.

Yuzu dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- Sólo… no ha dormido bien. Eso es todo. – dijo para saciar la curiosidad de su amiga. Lo que decía era verdad en cierta parte. La cara lánguida que su hermana tenía hoy se debía a que no pudo dormir tranquilamente durante la noche.

Karin se despertó en medio de la noche sudando y muy agitada. Y cuando la castaña le preguntó la razón sólo le respondió con un "No te preocupes. Sólo fue una pesadilla".

La castaña dio por finalizada la conversación y retomó el trabajo que había dejado incompleto. Su almuerzo.

- Pero… - la pelirroja tenía intenciones de seguir con la discusión. La respuesta de Yuzu no la había convencido. Pero no pudo porque la azabache se lo impidió.

- Ya fue suficiente de sus cuchicheos. Por si no se han dado cuenta, estoy aquí. No soy un adorno del comedor. – dijo un poco enfadada.

- ¡Lo siento! – la pelirroja se disculpó, mientras que Yuzu sólo le regalo una sonrisa a su hermana.

Mientras Karin se hacía la enojada, inflando sus mejillas sonrojadas como una niña pequeña, y ofendida por ser ignorada por Yuzu y Riko durante la comida; dos chicas se acercaron a su mesa.

- ¡Mis queridas Yuzu-chan y Riko-chan, las extrañe mucho! – una de las recién llegadas abrazo enérgicamente a las aludidas por detrás, sorprendiéndolas al instante.

- ¿Ah?... pero si es la pervertida de Akira – Karin reconoció de inmediato a la chica de piel bronceada y corto cabello que abraza a su hermana y su amiga con un evidente sonrojo en su rostro – y la aburrida de Tsubaki – dijo refiriéndose a la otra chica que permanecía de pie detrás de Akira sin decir una palabra.

- ¿A quién llamas pervertida?- Akira soltó a sus amigas y llevó sus brazos a cintura en una pose altiva. – Ku-ro-chan – sabía que llamarla de esa manera iba hacer enojar a Karin.

"Kuro-chan", la vena de la cien de Karin empezó a vibrar. Los palillos que sostenía en su mano quedaron hechos trizas. Akira había logrado su objetivo. Hacerla enfadar.

- ¡A ti!... ¡ero – baba! – el gesto de su cara al llamarla bruja pervertida fue muy gracioso y totalmente antifemenino.

Akira y Karin estaban a punto de comenzar una de sus tan acostumbradas discusiones.

Yuzu y Riko suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Sabían lo que se les avecinaba. Una batalla de insultos que no tenía fin.

- ¡Dejen de discutir! – la serena voz de Tsubaki las interrumpió. Ella era una chica de pocas palabras, pero cada vez que abría la boca terminaba sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

- Pero sólo me defiendo de sus agresiones – dijo señalando a Karin – Además también te estoy defendiendo. ¿Acaso vas a dejar que te digan aburrida?

- Realmente no me importa – la chica que tenía su largo cabello azul recogido en dos trenzas fijó su vista en Kurosaki. Levantó su mano y soltó un saludo - ¡Hola! – totalmente desanimado.

Karin le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

- ¡Hola, Tsubaki-chan!

- … - la mente de Yuzu, Riko y Akira estaba en suspensión. No sabían que pensar.

Tsubakii era una chica muy rara. Sólo ella puede saludar a alguien después de varios minutos estando a su lado…

Y Karin era la única cabeza hueca del grupo que le seguía la corriente.

- ¡Vamos a buscar nuestro almuerzo! – dijo nuevamente la peliazul.

La palabra almuerzo hizo que el estomago de Akira rugiera como fiera salvaje.

- Tienes razón – dijo a penada, mientras recordaba que estaba muy hambrienta. No habían podido asistir a tiempo al almuerzo por las actividades de su club - … chicas son muy crueles. Debieron esperarnos. Les dijimos que no íbamos a tardar tanto – soltó olvidando por completo su discusión con Karin.

La actitud de Akira había dado un cambio drástico. La pelo corto parecía querer llorar. A su parecer sus amigas habían sido unas desalmadas al dejarlas botada a la hora del almuerzo.

- Etto… Akira-chan – la pobre Yuzu no sabía que excusa darle a su amiga.

- No ibamos a morirnos de hambre por ti… No tenemos la culpa que tengas reuniones de tu estúpido club justo a la hora del almuerzo. – dijo la azabache con rudeza.

- ¡Lo sabía! Todo fue idea tuya… Tú convenciste a mis dulces Yuzu y Riko para que me abandonaran. Eres malvada, Kuro-chan.

- ¡No me llames así! – Karin odiaba que la llamara de esa manera.

Akira se había olvidado nuevamente de su hambre y estaba más que dispuesta para comenzar a discutir con Kurosaki.

Pero nuevamente fueron interrumpidas por la poco animada, Tsubaki. Esta vez la peliazul no tuvo necesidad de abrir la boca. Para ella las acciones eran más efectivas que las palabras. Así que tomó a Akira de una oreja y la arrastro con ella hacia la barra de alimentos del comedor.

La amiga pervertida de las mellizas desaparecía lentamente de la vista de las chicas pero, no sin antes hablar una vez más.

- Y para tu información, Kuro-chan… ¡El club de Teatro no es estúpidooo!

Los labios de Karin se levantaron en la mueca de una sonrisa y se sentó en su silla, ya que mientras discutía con Akira terminó levantándose de su asiento para discutir apropiadamente. Cara a cara.

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? – soltó repentinamente Riko.

- ¿Decir qué? – preguntó confundida la azabache.

La verdad era que Yuzu y ella se estaban muriendo de hambre y convencieron a Karin para adelantarse al comedor, y aunque no estaba muy convencida de dejar a Akira y Tsubaki después de prometerle que las esperarían, terminó aceptando, atendiendo a sus caras largas de estudiantes hambrientas.

después de unos segundos Karin se dio cuenta a que se refería la pelirroja.

- ¡Eso no tiene importancia! –dijo sonriéndole.

La pequeña intromisión de sus amigas había logrado que Karin se olvidara de todas sus preocupaciones.

La comida tenía un aspecto más apetecible para sus oscuros ojos. Ahora tenía ganas de comer pero, había un problema.

- ¡No tengo palillos! – dijo torciendo sus labios en un puchero.

*****

Un Shinigami de desplazaba con sigilo por los techos de las casas bajo el sol de la tarde. Su presencia era desconocida para todas las personas que deambulaban por el lugar.

Por fin había alcanzado los límites de la ciudad. Había dejado atrás el área urbana, ahora sólo tenía frente a él una gran extensión de área verde rodeada por unos grandes muros, entre los cuales resaltaba a la vista unas imponentes rejas doradas de elegante acabado. Y muy cerca de un lado de la entrada se encontraba un gran y hermoso mural adornado con las palabras "Colegio para señoritas Tsuki no Yonaka".

El Shinigami de cabello blanco avanzó hacia la entrada con paso firme. Estaba dispuesto a descubrir que había tras esos muros, que atraía a los Hollows pero, que a la vez los mantenía alejados.

Era extraño que los huecos se hayan limitado a atacar los alrededores. Si tanto querían algo del Internado sólo tenían que tomarlo. No había nada que se los impidiera.

¿O sí?

La repuesta le fue dada al Capitán al estar sólo a tres pasos de las gigantescas rejas.

Algo que antes había permanecido oculto ahora era completamente visible para sus ojos.

Una enorme barrera envolvía a la propiedad. Una energía de un vibrante color azul protegía al Colegio.

El chico acercó con cautela una de sus manos hacia la barrera. Sólo bastó un pequeño roce de la punta de sus dedos para que su estructura se perturbara. Miles de agujas de energía salieron disparadas de la barrera, todas dirigidas hacia el intruso que quería entrar.

El capitán tuvo hacer uso de su Zanpakutou para cubrirse del ataque inesperado.

La barrera había resultado ser más poderosa de lo que había esperado. Ahora entendía la razón que mantenía alejados a los huecos.

Pero ahora la pregunta era, ¿quién había creado esa barrera y por qué?

Luego de examinar minuciosamente la barrera, Hitsugaya determinó que esta no tenía ningún punto ciego. Era una completa perdida de tiempo tratar de atravesarla por la fuerza. La barrera la había creado todo un experto en kidou.

Sólo le quedaba una opción y era intentar pasar a través de la barrera estando dentro de su gigai.

Regreso con rapidez a la habitación que ocupaba en una pequeña posada de la ciudad, y que compartía con su rubia Teniente, dispuesto a hacer una prueba con su gigai y la barrera del colegio.

Al ingresar en la habitación una gran sorpresa lo esperaba. En la mitad de la pieza se encontraba un enorme baúl forrado de terciopelo rojo, muy parecido al que utilizan los magos para el truco de la desaparición, y en una de las camas estaba Matsumoto, sentada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Bienvenido, Capitán!

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó confundido al ver que la rubia se levantaba y acercaba a él para tomarlos por los hombros.

- ¡Tome asiento, Capitán!- la mujer lo guió hacia la cama y lo obligó a sentarse.

La sonrisa de Matsumoto se hacía cada vez más grande.

El instinto de Hitsugaya le decía que su teniente no se tramaba nada bueno.

- Ya tengo listo todos los preparativos del plan de infiltración.- dijo con seguridad.

- ¿Ah sí?

Por lo menos todo aquel misterio tenía que ver con la misión. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser el plan de Matsumoto?

- He llegado a la conclusión que ésta es la única manera que tenemos para infiltrarnos… He analizado rigurosamente cada una de nuestras posibilidades y no hay otra alternativa- La mujer hablaba una seriedad que no era común en ella. Por primera vez, Matsumoto parecía una seria y responsable Teniente del Gotei 13.

"No hay otra alternativa", las palabras de la rubia sonaban como una sentencia de muerte, o por lo menos algo parecido.

- ¿De qué se trata tu plan?

- Prométame que no se va a enfadar – quería estar segura que no le iban a quitar la cabeza después de lo que le iba a revelar.

- Sólo apresúrate. No podemos perder tiempo.

- No. Prométamelo primero.

La insistencia de la Shinigami fue tal que el peliblanco no tuvo más opción que aceptar y prometer que no se iba a enfadar por más extraño que fuera el plan de su subordinada.

La promesa del chico hizo que la mujer se tranquilizara y continuara con la explicación de su "perfecto plan".

Se acercó al baúl y pasó sus manos por una de sus bordes laterales deslizando los cuatro pasadores hacia arriba. Se había deshecho de la seguridad que mantenía la caja completamente cerrada. Con una de sus manos tomó la tapa de la caja y la haló hacia ella, dejando escapar un "taran" de su boca, para darle el toque apropiado a la sorpresa que había sido revelada ante los ojos de su Capitán.

Toushirou tenía los ojos en blanco. Su boca estaba abierta pero de ella no salía ningún sonido.

La primera reacción del peliblanco fue desconcierto y poco después lo invadieron la vergüenza, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color carmesí, y por último la rabia se apoderó de él.

Matsumoto había impresionado al chico más de lo esperado. Tanto que lo había dejado sin palabras.

Bueno, eso suponía la rubia.

- ¡¡¡Matsumoto!!! – gritó exaltado el capitán.

- Lo prometió – le recordó.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? – dijo señalando el interior de la caja.

Matsumoto miró el objeto señalado por el peliblanco y, su rostro se iluminó de inmediato. Dentro del baúl había una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto durante su larga vida de Shinigami.

- ¿No le parece hermosa? – dijo maravillada.

La mirada asesina de Toushirou se clavó en ella como dos dagas filosas.

- ¿Q…qué? – dijo algo nerviosa - ¿No le gusta? – la rubia había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? – repitió.

Matsumoto se rió nerviosa y escandalosamente colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza. Luego de un rato, se calló en seco y dejó caer su cabeza, mirando hacia el piso, pensando en que su gran plan no era del agrado de su Capitán.

- Es un gigai – respondió entre dientes.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! – gritó - … Lo que quiero saber es por qué diablos mandaste a traer un gigai de chica.

La muñeca de proporciones humanas que estaba de pie dentro del baúl estaba completamente desnuda pero, lo que realmente captó la atención de Toushirou era el gran parecido físico que tenía con él. Parecía ser su hermana gemela y, eso le daba escalofríos.

Su piel era bronceada, su cabello largo y blanco, de figura delgada y elegante, pechos pequeños pero firmes y delicados, y sus bellos ojos parecían dos exóticas gemas de un intenso color turquesa.

La versión femenina de Toushirou era una diosa de la belleza.

- Éste va a ser su nuevo gigai para esta misión – dijo señalando al gigai y sonriendo torpemente.

Un aura oscura rodeó al joven capitán. Verse metido dentro de esa cosa le resultaba absurdo.

¿En qué diablos estaba pesando Matsumoto cuando se le ocurrió esa estúpida idea?

- ¡Imposible! – fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco.

Matsumoto se había extralimitado con su plan para infiltrarse en el colegio.

Estaba loca si creía que él iba a utilizar ese gigai.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. **

**Fe de errata : en el capítulo anterior escribí que el Colegio en el que se infiltraría Hitsugaya-kun se llamaba High School Yonaka pero, deccidí cambiarle el nombre a Colegio para señoritas Tsuki no Yonaka... y para su curiosidad, Tsuki no Yonaka significa: Luna de medianoche... Mis conocimientos de japonés son muy límitados así que si cometí un error haganmelo saber.**

**N/A: Espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado... Me despido esperando un review de su parte y deseandoles una ¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**H****ola a todos... estoy aki con otro capi n_n pero antes...**

**Agradecimientos: Ruku, Erk92, Avag22 (Sora-chan), Diana-chan, KShieru, y Karin-chan (mi querida Imouto)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

Caminaba por el sendero incrustado de pequeñas piedras. El viento soplaba con fuerza alborotando su largo cabello y haciendo bailar la falda de su hermoso vestido y, arrastrando con él cientos de pétalos de flor de cerezo.

La bella chica llevaba un equipaje que lucía bastante pesado. En la valija no cabía ni un pequeño alfiler.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla con su equipaje? – volvió a preguntarle el vigilante del Colegio. El hombre se había ofrecido a guiarla desde la entrada del Internado, esas horribles rejas doradas que lo resguardaban, desde el punto de vista de la chica, hasta la puerta principal del gran Colegio.

El hombre estaba cumpliendo con su deber con todo el gusto del mundo. No iba a permitir que una chica tan linda ande sola por la extensa propiedad. La nueva estudiante de Tsuki no Yonaka podía perderse con facilidad.

- No se preocupe. Yo puedo cargarlo – le respondió igual que la vez anterior.

El hombre no podía comprender como la nueva estudiante, con su cuerpo frágil y pequeño, pudiera llevar una carga tan pesada sin ninguna dificultad. Habían caminado durante diez minutos y la joven no daba señales de sentirse cansada por el peso de su valija. Ni siquiera había algún rastro de esfuerzo en su rostro.

No hay que dejarse guiar por las apariencias.

Podría parecer una chica débil pero, poseía una gran fuerza.

La mirada del hombre le incomodaba. Parecía que quería comérsela con los ojos.

- Estoy seguro que te va a gustar el Colegio… Dígame señorita, ¿en qué año va? – dijo con las mejillas ardiendo. La nueva estudiante era una preciosidad.

- Primer año – respondió con aspereza.

- ¡Que bien! … Yo todavía recuerdo con amor mis días en la secundaria. Fueron los mejores.

- No – soltó – Voy a cursar primer año de preparatoria – dijo aclarándole al hombre.

El hombre quedó un poco sorprendido. La chica no parecía una chica de preparatoria. Era muy pequeña comparada con las demás jóvenes del Colegio.

"Si está en primero de preparatoria entonces…", el hombre empezó a sacar cuentas mentales. "Tiene 16 años".

Miró nuevamente a la chica y las cuentas no encajaban con el aspecto de la peliblanca, que como máximo aparentaba 14 años.

"Las estudiantes de Tsuki no Yonaka eran cada vez más hermosas", el hombre se sonrojo aún más.

La actitud del hombre fue captada de inmediato por la chica.

"Viejo verde", refunfuñó mentalmente la peliblanca.

Durante el resto del camino no hubo más preguntas estúpidas de parte del hombre.

El gran paisaje del Internado, con sus exuberantes áreas verdes y majestuosas edificaciones, se estaba desperdiciando con ese par. Uno desvariando en crear su propio harem y, el otro más serio que el juez de una corte.

Mientras caminaba la joven sólo pensaba en una cosa, "¿Cómo termine metido en esta situación?".

La imagen de una voluptuosa mujer vino a su memoria. Ella era la culpable de todo.

"¡¡¡Matsumoto!!!", dio un grito mental.

Esa maldita mujer se las iba a pagar con creces.

Aunque se había negado rotundamente a seguir su plan, ella terminó convenciéndolo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Pero, Taichou…

- Pero, nada. No voy a usar esa cosa – dijo señalando al gigai, y desviando la vista al mismo tiempo con las mejillas coloradas.

El capitán Hitsugaya estaba completamente cerrado a la posibilidad de pasearse con el cuerpo de una chica. Debía existir otra alternativa.

Matsumoto dejó caer su voluptuoso cuerpo sobre la cama, sentándose justo al lado de su Capitán. La frustración estaba dibujada en su rostro. No sabía que decir para hacer cambiar de opinión al peliblanco.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo vamos a infiltrarnos al colegio? – la mujer soltó un suspiró. La misión iba a ser muy aburrida, como había previsto desde el principio, ahora que el capitán Hitsugaya se había negado a seguir su maravilloso plan.

Echó un vistazo nuevamente a la bella muñeca que aguardaba con rostro sereno en el baúl.

"¡Que desperdicio!... Incluso ya había pensado en un nombre", pensó la rubia. "Dudo mucho que Urahara-san me devuelva el dinero".

Mientras la Teniente divagaba en sus pensamientos, el joven Capitán trataba de encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta de Matsumoto "¿Cómo vamos a infiltrarnos al colegio?".

No podía ir a investigar en su forma original, la barrera que había alrededor del colegio se lo impedía, y mucho menos podía ingresar como estudiante, el colegio era exclusivo para señoritas. Pero la situación de Matsumoto era diferente, con su gigai, probablemente, ella podía ingresar con facilidad como una profesora o algo parecido. El único problema era él.

Por un momento cruzó por su cabeza la idea de dejar a la Shinigami a cargo de la investigación pero, la desechó casi de inmediato. Él era el superior al mando de la misión, no podía delegar su responsabilidad a la segunda al mando de su escuadrón.

- Supongo que investigaremos en nuestro forma de shinigamis – dijo al no obtener una respuesta a su pregunta – ¡Que aburrido!- la mujer se aventó de espaldas en la cama.

- ¡No podemos! – admitió el chico.

- ¿Cómo? – Rangiku se levantó con brusquedad y miró confusa a su capitán.

El chico le informó de la existencia de la barrera de kidou que rodeaba al internado y, que les impedía entrar en su forma de shinigamis. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la Shinigami, cuyos ojos estaban desorbitados, era muy extraño que alguien creara una barrera para proteger un simple colegio de humanos.

La misión que había considerado aburrida, comenzaba a complicarse más de los que esperaba y eso que ni siquiera habían comenzado a investigar. Ahora tenía una gran curiosidad por lo que les aguardaba detrás de las rejas de ese internado.

La reacción de Matsumoto fue la que había previsto el chico.

"He analizado rigurosamente cada una de nuestras posibilidades y no hay otra alternativa", recordaba exactamente las palabras de la rubia.

Su supuesto análisis no era más que palabrería. La mujer no había tomado en cuenta la barrera en su "plan perfecto". Ella ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de salir a echar un vistazo por el área.

Su plan "perfecto" era sólo una más de sus ideas macabras para hacerlo sufrir. Con ese estúpido plan sólo pretendía satisfacer su pervertida imaginación y, nada más.

- Con qué así son las cosas… Entonces, no tenemos más opción que recurrir a mi plan. – dijo con seriedad.

El chico la observó fijamente. Sus ojos turquesas hablaban por sí solos. Ellos reflejaban un rotundo "No".

La mujer rió y se acercó al chico. Escasos centímetros la separaban del rostro de su capitán.

- Claro… a menos que a usted se le ocurra un mejor plan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

De todos los shinigamis que pudo haber traído a esta misión, tuvo que haberla escogido a ella. Se había equivocado cuando pensó que ellos dos eran más que suficiente para resolver el problema. Fue un tonto al condenarse a estar a solas con ella, exponiéndose por completo a la retorcida mente de Matsumoto.

Dejando a un lado el hecho de que tenía que usar un gigai de chica, la idea de Matsumoto no era mala. Hacerse pasar por una estudiante era una buena manera de llegar al fondo del asunto.

Por otro lado, el problema de la barrera había quedado resuelto. Al estar dentro del gigai la barrera no tenía ningún efecto en él, e incluso ya no era visible para sus ojos. Por alguna extraña razón la barrera había desaparecido.

No.

Se había hecho invisible para sus ojos, porque él aún podía sentir un pequeño rastro de ella alrededor del Colegio.

- Llegamos, señorita- dijo el vigilante.

Toushirou fijó su vista en la gran infraestructura del Colegio. Quedó impresionado.

El internado era enorme. Era casi irreal que los humanos tuvieran tantos lujos. Sólo era un Colegio.

- En el área central está el edificio principal del colegio, donde se imparte las clases; hacia el sur están los dormitorios de las estudiantes, son cinco en total; al este se encuentran la biblioteca, la enfermería, el gimnasio, la piscina y las instalaciones de todos los clubes; y al oeste se encuentran las residencias de los profesores; y en ese edificio – dijo señalando una edificación de seis pisos -… se encuentran las oficinas del profesorado, la sala de reuniones del consejo estudiantil y, por supuesto, la oficina de la directora.

Las indicaciones del vigilante habían sido muy claras. Incluso un tonto las hubiese entendido.

- Hasta aquí la puedo acompañar- le informó el hombre.

El hombre había sido muy amable con él, y aunque no le agradara debía ser agradecido.

Toushirou estaba a punto de soltar un seco "Arigatou", cuando las palabras de Matsumoto vinieron a su cabeza.

"Recuerde, Taichou. Una vez dentro de ese gigai debe comportarse como una chica. Olvídese de ser un cascarrabias amargado. De ahora en adelante debe ser una chica dulce y amable. Toda una señorita"

Maldición. Ella tenía razón.

Esta era la misión más difícil que se le había asignado.

Contuvo el aire por un momento, intentaba buscar la fuerza en su interior, para luego soltarlo de golpe.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – su voz era dulce. Era como música para los oídos de cualquiera.

El peliblanco lo había hecho bien.

Estaba agradecido con Urahara. Por lo menos él había pensado hasta en el último detalle cuando creo el gigai, incluso le había incorporado un dispositivo para que su voz sonara como la de una chica.

- No… fue nada…señorita – la radiante belleza y la melodiosa voz de la peliblanca lo dejó tartamudo. Parecía una linda muñeca.

"Pervertido", fue lo que pensó Toushirou del hombre que no podía controlar su reacción ante un simple gesto de amabilidad de una bella jovencita.

La situación era embarazosa.

Ni en sus peores pesadillas se vio metido en una situación como esta.

"Todos los hombres tienen un lado femenino. Sólo tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por encontrarlo", otra vez la voz de la Rangiku estaba en su cabeza.

"Lado femenino una mierda", pensó Toushirou. Se giró bruscamente, dándole la espalda al guardia de seguridad, y se marchó dando grandes zancadas. Un comportamiento muy alejado al de una señorita.

El hombre quedó perplejo con la actitud de la chica nueva.

- ¿Y ahora qué bicho le picó a ésta?

"Nota mental: asesinar a Matsumoto cuando acabe la misión", pensaba mientras avanzaba hacia el edificio donde la esperaba la directora del Colegio.

*****

- ¿Dónde está esa chica? – una mujer caminaba de un lado al otro en su oficina. Si seguía así iba a abrir un gran agujero en el piso – Debería estar aquí desde hace 20 minutos.

La estricta directora de Tsuki no Yonaka era una mujer que no toleraba las irresponsabilidades. Para ella la impuntualidad era imperdonable.

- Les dije claramente que las quería en mi oficina a las ocho de la mañana – dijo apuntando hacia el reloj de pared, cuyas manecillas indicaban la hora exacta, las ocho y veinte minutos -. ¿Por qué se tarda tanto tu hermana? – le preguntó a una chica nerviosa que estaba sentada en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

La directora era una persona que le inspiraba temor. A pesar de ser una hermosa mujer, que rondaba los cuarenta y tantos años de edad, tenía un rudo carácter. Gracias a ella el Colegio Tsuki no Yonaka ha conservado su prestigioso primer lugar. Tsuki no Yonaka era el mejor Internado para señoritas de todo Japón.

- Lo siento mucho, Shidou –san – está era la cuarta vez que la castaña se disculpaba por el retraso de su hermana.

- No tienes porque disculparte- la mujer relajó las facciones de su rostro. Después de todo, la chica que tenía al frente no tenía la culpa de nada. Ella, a diferencia de su hermana, había llegado puntualmente -. ¡La única que tiene que disculparse es Kurosaki!

"¿Dónde estás, Karin-chan?", la pobre Yuzu empezaba a preocuparse por su hermana. Dejar esperando a la directora no era una buena idea.

Su hermana se había esfumado después del desayuno con la excusa de que tenía algo importante que hacer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Pero… tenemos que estar en la oficina de la directora en menos de media hora.- le recordó su melliza.

- Lo sé. Ahí estaré puntual – le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Después de eso Karin arrancó a correr. Dejando a Yuzu y a sus amigas con una gran curiosidad.

- Y ahora qué es lo que tiene que hacer esa cabeza hueca – dijo Akira cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡No lo sé! – por primera vez Yuzu no tenía idea que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su gemela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¿Qué puede ser tan importante para dejar esperando a Shidou-san?", la castaña resopló.

*****

Por los senderos del Colegio una chica corría a toda velocidad. Parecía un gran remolino atravesando de un extremo al otro a Tsuki no Yonaka.

"¿Por qué demonios la oficina de la directora tiene que quedar tan lejos?", la azabache se maldecía internamente por estudiar en un Colegio tan grande.

- En la próxima reunión del Consejo Estudiantil voy a proponer que se instale una línea de transporte interno – dijo casi sin aliento.

Después de varios minutos corriendo, por fin podía ver el edificio de la directiva del Colegio.

- ¡Ya era hora! - Se esforzó un poco más e incrementó la velocidad de su paso. Debía apresurarse. - La ogra de Shidou-san debe estar muy enojada – imaginarse el rostro encolerizado de la directora por su tardanza era muy graciosa. La recta mujer, pilar del mejor internado de señoritas del país, estaría echando humo de las orejas por ella una vez más.

Karin rió internamente. Ser el dolor de cabeza de la directora, y de muchos más en el Colegio, se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos.

- ¡Maldición!- exclamó Kurosaki.

Cuando se encontraba muy cerca de su destino, algo se atravesó en su camino. Justo en la entrada del edificio se encontraba parada una chica.

Con la velocidad que corría, detenerse a tiempo para no atropellar a la chica era una misión casi imposible.

La joven se volteó y la miró con sus bellos ojos turquesa. No parecía asustada, ni un poco, por el hecho de que estaba apunto de ser arrollada por una loca chica de cabello negro que creía que se encontraba en una pista de carreras.

- Quítate del medio – le gritó la azabache.

La forma de pedirlo no había sido la más amable. La peliblanca frunció el ceño y se quedó inmóvil en la mitad del camino.

"¿En qué diablos está pensando?", la distancia que las separaba era cada vez más corta… "¡Maldición!", la chica de cabello blanco no tenía la menor intención de moverse.

Como pudo cambio de dirección, desviándose hacia su derecha.

Una mala elección.

Había logrado evitar atropellar a la chica pero, en lugar de eso terminó estrellándose con los rosales que adornaban la entrada del edificio directivo.

Karin se había zambullido de cabeza en un mar de hojas, flores y espinas.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntaron con una voz femenina.

Karin tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido. Había sido una fuerte caída. Su rostro estaba arrugado en una expresión de dolor.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la imagen de la chica peliblanca extendiéndole la mano.

¿Qué pretendía?... Por su culpa había terminado de esa manera, y ahora quería ayudarla. La azabache frunció el ceño, y de un golpe apartó la mano que le ofrecía la peliblanca. El orgullo Kurosaki había salido a relucir. La azabache se levantó por su propia cuenta. No necesitaba la ayuda de una atravesada.

Una vez de pie era evidente el daño que se había hecho al caer. Su bello uniforme tenía rastro de tierra, hojas y pequeñas rasgaduras. Su cabello parecía florero con tantos pétalos y hojas. Su rostro, brazos y piernas tenían múltiples rasguños ocasionados por las filosas espinas. En pocas palabras Karin había quedado hecha un desastre.

Las chicas se observaron fijamente.

Karin estaba enfadada con esa chica. Era la primera vez que la veía por el Colegio. La peliblanca era una completa desconocida.

La azabache rompió el contacto visual y avanzó sin decir una palabra. Al pasar al lado de la chica rozó accidentalmente su hombro, pero se guardó las disculpas.

Por otro lado la peliblanca no podía evitar apartar su mirada de ella. La chica con complejo de corredora tenía algo que le llamaba la atención. No eran su belleza, ni su mala actitud. Tenía la impresión de haberla visto en otra parte. Su rostro le era muy familiar.

-¡Espera! – le pidió.

Karin atendió a su llamado y se detuvo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – se volvió para verla nuevamente a la cara. Quería escuchar lo que la peliblanca tenía que decir.

- Luces peor que un mal arreglo de flores – soltó secamente la chica.

Karin puso los ojos en blanco. Eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar. Una disculpa era lo que quería oír.

- ¡Desgraciada! – Kurosaki estaba más que enojada. Estaba indignada, encolerizada… estaba cabreada. – . Estoy así por tu culpa, pequeña idiota.

"Pequeña", incluso estando en un gigai de chica iban a recordarle su baja estatura.

- Yo no soy pequeñ…- estaba a punto de decir pequeño pero, se detuvo a tiempo – pequeña – continuó.

Él no tenía la culpa de que los shinigamis crecieran lentamente. Un año humano es equivalente a diez de un shinigamis. Así que es lógico que sea tan pequeño.

"Complejo de estatura", Karin sonrió con altivez. Acababa de conocer a la chica y ya había descubierto una forma de molestarla.

- ¿Con qué no eres pequeña? – la azabache se acercó a la chica. La diferencia de estatura era evidente -. A mí no me perece – Karin se carcajeó.

- Yo no soy pequeña – repitió la peliblanca -. Lo que pasa es que tú eres una jirafa.

"Jirafa", la imagen de ella cayendo en un oscuro pozo estaba en su cabeza. Las cosas le salieron al revés por querer molestar a la pequeñita.

Era cierto que ella era alta, comparado con la estatura promedio de las chicas en Japón. Pero no era su culpa tener esos genes. Todos en su familia eran altos. Su padre, su madre, Yuzu e… Ichi –nii.

Recordar a su hermano la afectó. Siempre era igual.

"Estúpido Shinigami", pensó la azabache.

Karin no quiso seguir con una discusión sin sentido y mucho menos con una desconocida. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Como ir a la oficina de la directora.

"La directora", se había olvidado de ella por completo.

Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta del edificio pero, no pudo entrar porque tropezó nuevamente. Está vez no fue un rosal u otra estúpida planta. Se había estrellado con el pecho de una persona. Un pecho grande y suave.

- ¿Con qué aquí estabas? – Karin conocía muy bien esa voz -. No te cansas de causar problemas – la dueña de la voz sonaba enfadada -. ¿Qué voy hacer contigo, Kurosaki? – no tenía dudas era ella.

La azabache levantó la mirada y encontró el rostro del ogro de Tsuki no Yonaka. La directora Shidou.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama... n_n.**

**N/A: **Gracias por leer el capítulo. Por fin tuvo lugar el encuentro que todos esperaban. Aunque no fue nada romántico... jejeje... es muy pronto para eso. Bueno les deseo un Feliz año nuevo y mucha salud, amor y dinero para este año... jejeje... de verdad deseo que este año sea maravilloso para todos ustedes.


End file.
